Unanticipatingly Seized
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Wherein Kyoko was Fated to marry someone her mother had arranged for her, until she finds her lying on the floor, unclear whether she still lived. However, Kyoko couldnt stay to see that. Because she was unexpectedly kidnapped.(AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

 ** _Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. Please forgive me. I was perfectly fine, except my laptop gave away finally. And I could not write in the phone due to a few issues. So, I didn't get to write until I got a new phone(or laptop)._**

 ** _Anyway, I am not starting a long story, this would be short(and no, I can't promise!). This has been on my mind for a while. I guess you guys wont hate me, right? I hope you love this story!_**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Fated.**

Life is like a spectrum of colours. Sometimes it's purple, or sometimes it's red. Well, That's what Kyoko believed too, every single moment in her life was a spectrum.

And it began, the day she walked on the familiar path to the market, with her disguise scantily hiding her copper-gold locks, tied up in a bun under her oversized hat. She pried all eyes away, not a single smile on her face as she kept reliving the conversation she had with her mother. Her eyebrows were tightly drawn, deep frown marring her features as she walked about in the English market

 _"You must obey me at once! Kyoko Mogami! No ma_ _tterwhat, you are still my daughter. And I assure you, I have complete control over everything you do. Tomorrow is the party, and I shall expect you in the finest gowns that the maids here would adorn on you."_

Kyoko's jaw tightened the same way it did when she uttered those painfully piercing words. Kyoko never wanted any of this. What she wanted was to sit on the sofa, listen as the music played on the radio. And not just any music, specifically from Sho Fuwa, what she believed was her love.

She trudged the path bitterly.

 _"He shall be waiting for you, right near that balcony in his mask as he is known by many. Then an announcement of your engagement would follow. So you must be at your best behaviour. Unless you want a promise of something you fear most."_

Where were those rights? Since her father breathed his last, her mother could glance and pause. That, was the only break she ever took from taking care of the lands and the mansion. Maybe Kyoko didnt understand how hard it was, but this matter was completely unrelative to anything important.

She climbed the ivy stems, laid on the wall. Her entire body was covered with a large overcoat. Had it been visible, every man on the street would have turned. No gem would have been ignored as the heavily cladded woman gladly accepted the ignorance with delight. She wouldn't argue too much, in exchange for a freedom in her life. She hadn't yet crossed the border or eighteen, yet her fate was sealed.

As she strolled on the grounds, her eyes set on the window of her mother's study. Usually, her mother's ink bottle would lined beside the stack of papers. However, today, only it's back faced her sharp eyes.

Something was wrong, she could feel it in the air. There wasnt a single bird chirping in the tree, not a single maid bustling around doing her chores.

Kyoko sprinted back to the mansion, her heart sinking as her mind conjured possibilities of what could have gone wrong.

And her answer lay on the floor, with many panicked maids hovering over it, some yet frantically moving about. Except, she could see no more.

Her nose was smudged with a cloth, with something suspiciously smelling like chloroform.

And before her mind could think of any possible attack moves, her system closed down like a shutter.

* * *

"Good morning," her eyes were a blurry mess, strained and heavy from her tiring sleep. She had a sleep of a distressed hen. And she could only stare around, mind as blank as the walls around her.

Finally, her eyes fell on the captor, standing extremely tall before her, with his face hidden under a mask. She could not feel her wrists, except the occasional pain she felt when she tried to move her arm. Her eyes wandered worriedly over the man crouching in front of her. His dark eyes stared at her without a flicker of emotion. Like he was a dead man floating around with no purpose.

"You dare try to escape, then don't expect me to be as kind as I am right now." He pulled her with him, forcing her to walk on her feet that didn't move as smoothly as his did. They kept overlapping, trembling as she took steps into the empty room he escorted her into.

"This is where you will stay, until we move. Maybe tomorrow, after you behave like a good girl, your wrists would feel the balm."

She glared at him, despite the terror she felt in this man; who held not a thread of remorse or sympathy. His fingers lingered above the cloth tightly wrung around her mouth. His slight hesitancy made her already beating her hitch.

Slowly, he removed the cloth. And soon, she was screaming.

He growled, pulling her face and silencing her once and for all. She froze, her entire body halting in its movement. She couldn't move, her insides felt fried. She could feel curling inside her. Not a thought crossing her mind as she pictured his face when he pulled his mask down. He silenced her...

With a kiss.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _How was it? Did you like it? Should I continue it? Should I delete it? Was it too much?_**

 ** _One more thing:_**

 ** _I was thinking of asking you guys if I should continue replying to reviews here below. I wondered if any of you felt offended or embarrassed with me addressing you publicly in my other stories. Please do tell me, it would help me decided whether to reply or not._**

 ** _Otherwise, I am grateful that you have read this chapter. Thank you._**

 ** _Goodbye! (See you guys on Sunday!)_**


	2. Please, no!

**Chapter 2: Different than before**

Kyoko didn't move, his touches still burning on her skin as she silently watched him sharpen his knife, a mask no more covering his face.

She could clearly see the dark eyes, intensely focused and unwavering. His black hair glinted wwth sweat as he worked. Not a speck of guilt flickered through his face, he looked so normal.

So she was the only one who felt the sparks in her body, burning places where ever he touched her. She could still feel the warmth of his large hands when he had gripped her waist. She didn't know for how long they kissed, but she knew that his lips looked swollen and skilled.

The bile rose in her mouth, anger being above every other emotion that might have fleeted across her mind. She felt like chopping those lips so he would never be able to harass anyone after her. Kyoko wanted to strange him, and maybe slap so hard, it would still sting after three days.

"Get ready, we ara leaving." He said, rising from his seat. Her eyes followed him, as he walked out. She didn't like the permanent frown on his face. It unsettled her. It annoyed her, despite the constant fear for her life. Kyoko was even ready tt marry the man her mother had chosen for her.

And, the funny thing was that, she couldnt follow his latest command. Because she was tied up, damn! He didn't bother waiting, he just picked her up like a sack if potatoes and threw her in his truck. Good. Now she would be able to find a way to escape while he drove without looking behind.

Alas, he didn't. He was smart, after all. Grumbling in her thoughts, she didn't realize how closely he sat next to her. Unless she would have counted the kiss(by the way, it was her first) this didn't look intimately close at all. Good, or else she would have dunked had she been released.

"Cain, we are leaving in two minutes." Her head snapped towards the dark woman, who was in leather trench coat, a large male t shirt inside it. Thankfully, Cain had averted his eyes.

"Good. Setsu, please watch over her." He looked at Kyoko as if she were a pile of muddy hay. Kyoko would have gladly returned the same feeling. Just how many girls did he assault?!

"What you are thinking is completely absurd. He is my brother." Setsu walked slowly towards her and tore the piece of cloth from her mouth. Kyoko spat, coughing as she finally got to feel her mouth move.

"So he assaulted his own sister. How perverted." she muttered. Setsu's grey eyes twitched but she refrained from saying anything. Her black hair―with the streaks of pink hiding between them would have fainted her mother. Kyoko, was certain.

Not minutes later, Cain returned, his face even more graver than usual. Kyoko despised him even more so than before. He just disgusted her to no end.

"Setsu, I want you to stay here. And don't follow me quietly either. I will have Murasame accompany you back to the hatch. I wish to travel this journey without the threat of you being in danger." His voice so firm, even Kyoko couldn't help but sway. Setsu's jaw tightened, as she simply replied with a nod and flew out of the truck she had stood inside. Cain stared at Kyoko, his expression of that of indifference and contempt.

"You are coming with me. I'm sure your fiancé would get the message." He said that with hate, as if he had no doubt he would come. And whoever she was to marry, would come. Kyoko prayed all her might.

"Don't pick me up like that!" KyokK protested as he almost threw her up. He rolled his eyes, "I never asked for your opinion."

"Well then, you will endure the pain of my screaming yet again," warned Kyoko.

"Then you would have to go through the same treatment I gave you so as to silence you yesterday," replied Cain. Kyoko could almost here the amusement in his voice, which annoyed her to no end. She grunted indignantly.

Her back hit the soft seat leather, this gently. She wondered if he finally did find one of the screws of his brain. That would be so helpful.

"Don't even think about running," he told her, glaring at her as he snapped the roped off her wrists. Her legs were still tied, and she knew he expected her to open it herself.

"It never crossed my mind. But since you did plant it in my head, I think I will," she retorted as he started the ignition.

He didn't react, just drove along the road as he took her along. She continued to stare at him, finding a few strands of blonde under the black. Did he dye his hair? And there were his eyes, they somehow unnerved her. She couldn't decide if they were dark blue or completely black. Sometimes they almost turned lighter. He could have easily passed for an englishman for his large frame, built and looks. But the frown distorted any good thought she had in her mind.

"Do you ever smile?" She blurted out, earning a raise of brows―the first different reaction since her abduction.

Although he didn't answer, she noticed that his frown dropped considerably as they drove through the groves of trees. She couldn't help but relax despite the grave danger she was in. She watched the occasional monkeys hang on the trees.

"Prepare yourself for some food. But don't expect lavishly." Cain muttered. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"I figured that out pretty much faster, "she murmured under her breath

"Good then. At least I won't have the trouble of throwing a plate of food," he replied. Kyoko glared at him, wishing she were back in Browen. She missed those apples she would buy and eat after rubbing it on her pageboy sleeves. She truly wished more than anything to be comforted by those tight gowns.

He climbed down the Jeep, roughly grabbing her hands, nonetheless helping her climb down. They greeted a group of people, who looked so much more friendlier than the siblings. Kyoko particularly was impressed by Robert.

"Cain has secrets even his sister doesn't know. I bet anything something is awkward between those two, " he'd whispered when they settled in the cottage in the forest. Kyoko somehow felt more comfortable here than she ever felt at the mansion after her father's death. She sat on the door porch as they set up a fire, wondering why she was even abducted in the first place.

"Don't think I have softened and left you to escape. I am keeping a close watch over you.

Her eyes twitchrd, and felt annoyed. "I didn't even think about it since I came here. Why do you keep assuming that I would? One day I will seriously run away if you kept uttering something like that."

She turned to face him, and finally noticed a hint of mood change as he sat beside her. It felt more better than before, he looked more easy going as he washed up and changed from his greasy clothes. His hair looked Brown, glinting in the sun. They overshadowed his eyes. He looked attractive and completely had her full attention.

"You know, you look much better without that frown on your face," Kyoko mused. His aura didn't change, he seemed more approachable and completely harmless. But Kyoko had seen his anger, and so was glad to see him not feel offended.

He arched his eyebrows as he continued to stare at the people as they cooked the chicken on the large wooden twig. She wondered why they didn't cook inside the cottage. She was immediately drawn towards the kitchen when she saw it. It was so immaculately clean. Now she understood why.

"Don't complain about the food," Cain said, eating smaller portion of what they gave. She frowned, but her expression changed when she took the first bite. It tasted bland. She stood up from her place, grabbed all the plates and started cooking them again, finding everything she needed in the kitchen. Cain was stunned as he watched her chop at a godly speed, making her smirk back at him. He looked so adorably confused, she wanted to laugh. He cringed when she chopped the large pieces of chicken rather loudly, he felt sorry for the already murdered chicken.

Finally, she gave the plates back to all her kidnappers, no thoughts or intentions of poisoning them ever occurring to her. She tasted the food, and smiled. Cain stared at her for sometime, before he reluctantly ate his own.

"You are such an admirable cook, Kyoko! I thought nobles never knew how to!" Yashiro, exclaimed. Although he would remain with Cain most of the time, he remained polite towards her and didn't hesitate offering a smile at her.

She thanked graciously with a sweet smile. These people look so friendly, she thought.

A few moments later, she was all by herself, staring at the bright moon as she thought about Cain. She sighed, feeling the withdrawal in her heart.

"You can stop hiding. I don't know the way even if I wanted to run away, " she called out. Cain appeared from the shadows, his frown back. But he looked less scary than before, or maybe she didn't feel so scared anymore.

"I assume you have tasted the world other than your extravagant mansion," said Cain. Kyoko raised an eyebrow, somehow mesmerized by his deep voice.

"And I assume that you didn't kidnap me for my wealth," she said. His frowned deepened.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your sister couldn't have afforded such a fancy coat without having a single penny in her brother's pocket." Kyoko shrugged. He stayed silent, not offering an explanation. Then retreated back to his room.

Kyoko stayed there for a few more minutes, before following up the path he went.

"Stop right there!" Kyoko froze.

This voice suspiciously sounded—

"No, we won't!" Cain's voice cut through her thoughts as he pulled her hand and ran back to the cottage with the stranger tailing right behind them. Cain cleverly veered them away from the cottage, taking confusing turns almost losing their pursuing on their way back. She tried to wiggle her hand free from his, as she hopefully thought who she thought it was.

"Stop breaking free!" Cain glowered as he gripped even tighter, his large soft hands over her small petite hands. She ignored his warning and continued to try, hoping he would catch to them and break her away from Cain. Her heart beat so wildly, as those same electrified nerves traveled up her body, either because Cain was catching her hand, or because knowing who was trying to save her.

He pulled her into his chest, as if her were hugging her. His embrace dumbfounded her, as she froze as he stood still waited for their pursuer to walk past them. Then he led Kyoko to his jeep, as he forced her to climb from his seat, starting the ignition before she even settled down.

And then their pursuer appeared, running behind the Jeep screaming her name; his handsome face pinched with worry. "Kyoko I promise you I will save you!" he said as slowed down.

She almost screamed, his name on her lips. And her heart on fire, sinking as watched with her neck craned facing back.

"Sho..." she whispered to the fading figure.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Hey there guys! I knew you guys would be intrigued by that unexpected kiss. Did you expect another one in this one too? Hehe, guess i might come wrong._**

 ** _Thank you for the reviews guys, I would have gladly replied to one of your reviews had I been better. Please forgive me. I will update my other story, don't worry. I am actually facing a dilemma in writing it out. I deleted a few attempts, unsatisfied. I hope you would wait patiently as I straighten my life out._**

 ** _Thank you everyone out there, for reading. I am forever grateful. 😘_**

 ** _Goodbye! (See you guys on Tuesday or Wednesday!)_**

 ** _P. S. Please ignore a few minor mistakes. They are solely my phones mischief and unintentional._**


	3. Only you know

**Chapter 3:Only you know**

The trees ignored her, like the other nobles. Especially the women, they would always ignore her. She remembered trying to spark a conversation once. Ironically, in her very _own_ birthday party, the older men and women being satisfied by her politeness and ladylike behaviour. She was _always_ the girl who would be amongst the older people.

Sigh, what must be going on in the mansion? Was mother alright? Did she really die right before Kyoko could reach on time? What is really going on? Why was she being kidnapped in the first place? Was Kyoko really detested by her peers that much? All these thoughts ran in her mind as she quietly gazed at the forest, her expression unreadable. Apparently, she did manage to anger him again. And that has proved to be a danger for her so far.

"Did you really fall in love with that brat?" The question startled Kyoko out of her wits. She hadn't expected him to ask such a question, much less speak. At least it was better than the thick wall between them. Somehow, Kyoko didn't want to be pushed away.

"Don't call him that, he is the most talented singer in Highbury. What if I am in love with him? That doesn't change the fact that I have been taken hostage. However, I am pretty sure none of this affects you," she murmured miserably. His silence confirmed her speculation. And that put her into a more miserable state than she already was.

"Did he ever profess his love you?" She darted her eyes to him, then back at the endless road.

"I wish."

"What if he didn't love you?"

She frowned, finally turning her face towards his visage. He didn't comment on how she suddenly changed expression.

"What if he couldn't because you never gave me a chance to talk to him?" She retorted, leaving a bitter taste on her tongue.

"Shotaro had plenty of time to confess, and you can't tell me he has just met you, when I know that this marriage had been a promise from both the families. Let me rephrase my question: Did you ever meet Fuwa in person and find him interested in you?" He glanced at her, her voice catching in her throat as she replayed his question in her mind.

She remembered once, three years ago, on her birthday. The memory was hazy, and she had no intention of reminding herself of what occurred.

"So you have never even glimpsed―"

"I have, three years ago," she cut him off, her tone clearly indicating that she really had no intention of elaborating further. He wisely kept silent, refraining from questioning further.

Cain had seen women, and Kyoko didn't seem like any other woman he had ever seen. Much like Setsu. However, Setsu was a topic he tried to avoid as much as he could.

Kyoko was so miserable, she laughed at her own fate. Maybe she did devolop a sick sense of humour, one that usually scares other people. Funnily enough, no one would be scared as no one really were interested.

"We will be near our next hideout. And don't try to escape this time. I promise you, I will not let you escape.I can assure you," he came impossibly close, his breath fanning her face and sending a shiver down her spine, "the punishment would be heavy," his voice was husky, and she didn't understand why she found him handsome, yet cunning in the most desirable way.

He pulled her with him, his hand tightly wrapped around hers. Her legs sang songs of gratitude, after being frozen in one place, and she felt quite glad to have been finally out of the Jeep after five hours of continous journey. Kyoko was praying hard that Sho saved her.

They stopped right in front of a small house, fit for a family. And Kyoko couldnt help but think that this house held great importance, that somewhere inside she wouldn't fear much of what happened to her.

Instantly, they entered the house, the smell of home filling her nostrils as she finally let a smile appear on her face despite her present occurrence. Cain seemed nonchalantly cool. His hair looked a bit strange, however she couldn't put a finger on it.

Her immediate station was the kitchen, her only haven from the dangers. She could feel peaceful as she would cook something.

"Don't even think about poisoning me," Kyoko rolled her eyes at his warning. He can be so stupid at times.

"Well, I cannot guarantee if I want you alive or not. Did I not make it clear last time?"

"I see. So be it then. I will keep an eye on you as you work."

She darted her eyes, and what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. He was completely different in his dress shirt and trousers. If she recalled correctly, he was wearing a tattered black overcoat that didn't make him look like a serial killer. His previously weird hair looked normal now, as if he had adjusted his hair back in place.

"I never told _you_ to keep an eye on me," she blinked and looked away feeling completely embarrassed. She couldn't understand why her heart twisted and turned strangerly, a speed it had never run before. She felt different and alive.

"Why aren't there any people in this place?" She wondered aloud, as he let a dry chuckle. Wow, she can't believe he was even capable of _chuckling._

"Because this has been mine. And no one knows about it."

"And now I know," she said. He let a smirk appear on his face, as amusedly stared at her back.

"Well, that doesn't matter. It's not like you would burn it down," he said. She arched a brow, wondering if she should reply to that or not.

"Actually, I can. With my voice."

"Then I can―"

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to flaunt your playboy skills around," she jabbed an accusatory finger on his large chest, which surprisingly felt hard. Kyoko decided she must keep away from him at all cost.

With a final stir, Kyoko looked up at the cabinets that were high above her. She raised her hand, placing the other on the marble for support.

Suddenly, a large hand gripped her waist, as the other ran up the length of her arm, burning her skin instantly. She closed her eyes, relishing the new feeling he made her feel, as he continued to run his hands on down her body, ghosting over the side of her chest and stomach and finally placing the plates down beside her hand.

She snapped her eyes open, as he moved back and out of the kitchen. Kyoko finally let a breath out as she was alone.

What was that? She wondered.

She was in a daze even as they sat down to eat. She seemed to have noticed the difference in his appearance and mood. He definitely would have passed for a perfect gentleman. Maybe he was a normal man being stuck between problems that forced him to kidnap her? What if his sister needed money and he was doing it for her? However, it seemed so strange that he wouldn't want her around him. She even began to think if he hated her. Was it really...

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"About your relationship with your sister," she replied before she could think. Then looking at his face she realized she had done a grave deed. Falling unto her knees and lightly touched his feet, wailing, "Please forgive! I never wanted to―"

"Tis alright. Actually, I don't think she would want to be involved in this. She thinks...she thinks her dear brother would get in trouble without her."

Kyoko carefully observed his expression as his spoke. And blurted out what first popped into her mind.

"Is she not your sister?"

His expression darkened as she clammed a hand over mouth, eyes wide. He closed his eyes, and moved his lips.

"Yes, she isn't."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm really sorry for such a late update. I was extremely busy. Also, due to a happy occasion, I was away the entire day. I hope you would understand.**_

 _ **Anyway, what do you guys think about this chapter? It was pretty much mundane if you asked, I was thinking of something else to end the chapter with.**_

 _ **Anyway, I would be travelling today, so no update. And I don't know when I'd next come online.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, reviewing and favouriting. I am forever grateful.**_

 _ **P.S. I would really want to know what you would say about this chapter. If you've got any ideas, ease do tell. I am kinda heading a writers block zone *scratches my head***_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	4. Decisions

**_Author's Note:_**

 _ **I'm really sorry for being so late, I honestly didn't have any time. One of the reasons being:**_

 _ **1) I got a really low percentage which took time for the university of my choice to consider.**_

 _ **2) After getting rejected by them, I had to search for colleges for myself which had the integrated section as well.**_

 _ **3) I had been down with really bad flu and a swollen eye for a few days which really pulled me down. I'm honestly very sorry.**_

 _ **And I have a very important notice to tell you guys:**_

 _ **Since I am going to be away from home, internet and basically the entire world after a few days, since I found a college really away from home, I am going to finish up my remaining stories and sign off. I can't guarantee when I will ever update, probably after an year or something. So in these few days, I really ask you guys to be sincere, tell me what sounds irrational, insensible and stupid. I can safely say I have five days.**_

 _ **So, enough with the notice.**_

 _ **Here is the chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Decisions**

She stared at him, shocked. He didn't even bat an eye, there not a single emotion flicking over his face. He seemed calm and completely normal. Just how many times had he said about his secret? Just how many people knew? Did Setsu know about it? Kyoko lost her appetite as she said her eyes back down on her food. Knowing that she was all alone with a man, who was not only handsome and looked desirable, but also dangerous and notorious. If she hadn't felt uneasy before, now was the time she did.

"How is that possible?" She questioned, frowning as he swallowed his food and looked into her eyes unflinchingly.

"It just is."

"So you are travelling undercover with Setsu who is a young woman thinking that this man is her brother when in reality he was a murderer―"

"I DID NOT KILL HIM! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Kyoko couldn't move, his dark eyes fixing her in place. They were hooded with anger, and desperation. If Kyoko had not seen him completely consumed in anger, now she had earned herself his entire hatred over herself.

"I―I"

"Just...go to your room. Go." He didn't meet her eyes, the guilt eating him alive as she had struck the cord right into his gut. He may have not known maybe she was bluffing(You're right, Cain!) and figured a few things out. If he really did want to do what he wanted to do, then he'd better stop opening his mouth for the rest of the journey.

As Kyoko hurriedly scurried away, Cain closed his eyes and slumped down. That, wasn't what he planned to do. And now she would stay away from him, he just knew it. He couldn't believe he'd done it again. Before it was Setsu, now Kyoko.

Kyoko could only think of escaping, stuffing her breeches and her hat. There was no way she was staying here any longer. She had to leave before he killed her. Wait a minute.

Kyoko stilled for a moment as a thought crossed her mind. If he really did kill her mother, wouldn't he have been ruthless and unwavering? Why did it hurt him so much when she accused him murdering? Was it why he took her in, disguised himself as Setsu's brother? Because he couldn't get over the guilt? Whatever he felt, she cared no more. Because he had shown the immense hatred he felt for her. The next time she'd blurt something like that again, she'd be lying dead before she would blink.

Tiptoeing down the hall, she looked around her. And then she saw something dark brewing in the corner of the room from where she'd ran. She peaked inside, finding him brooding and dejected as if he'd just lost something precious. Why did it bother Kyoko so much that she frowned and stood there staring at him? He wasn't supposed to look like that. He was supposed to tease her, have that stupidly intelligent smirk he had once or just be in a good mood, even though he would not smile. Was she really that cruel as to leave such a man behind? No matter that he had kidnapped her. Maybe he was waiting for the right time to tell her, maybe he didn't trust her. Maybe, he did it out of desperation.

That stopped her alright. She climbed the stairs back up slowly, a little part of her disappointed that she didn't escape. However, Kyoko just knew she was doing the right thing.

"Open the door up!" A smooth melodic voice called out from the door.

Kyoko snapped her head back down, and saw Cain out of the hall, looking at her, then at the bag in her hand. His eyes darkened and he hurriedly pulled her up with him. He closed the door of her room and pulled the rope from the cupboard. Cain's eyebrows were scrunched down with concentration, marring his handsome features. Her hand reached on his forehead as she smoothed those creases. He stopped tying the rope around her, looking into her amber eyes.

There was something different about this woman, he just knew it. One moment she would be like a frightened kitten shivering in the corner. And the next, she would be as fearless as a lioness. He still felt the undeniable pull towards her, no matter how hard he tried to get away.

"Kyoko!" His mind snapped out of the trance as they both heard the main door burst open, or break. With gentleness even he didn't know he could have, he pushed her down, tying the rope tightly on the bed corner. Cain knew the rope wouldn't hold him. So he jumped.

"CAIN!" Kyoko screamed in horror as she saw him land face first on the grass. They heard the footsteps of the men as Cain scurried from the grass and untied her rope. Kyoko's heart almost came out, as he pulled her with him. She looked behind her, as Sho ran with the other soldiers. His blonde hair flew with the wind, as he came. His handsome face and blue eyes were dark with worry. Kyoko could see the panic in his eyes. Cain growled at her as he threw her body in the Jeep and climbed in it himself.

"What the hell were you thinking when you planned to run away?!" He glowered at her.

"I―I wasn't running away. I was just―"

"You were what? Trying to check if you had a chance to walk out without me watching you? Was that why you pulled the murderer card on me?!"

"No, I didn't. You were so ―"

"Fire at the man!" Sho yelled at the man beside him in his own car. They both looked behind them, as the man fire the gun.

"Look out!" He pushed her, and the bullet landed on his arm. He groaned as the bullet seeped through his clothes into his arm.

"You're bleeding!" Kyoko gasped in horror as she took the hem of her dress and tried to tie it.

"Later!" He took a sharp turn and drove them into the vast forest with the silent trees and clueless birds. He pulled her with him out of the Jeep as it toppled down the hill and burst into flames. He was holding her so protectively, she never wanted to come out of it. He was gasping breathlessly as she tried to tie the cloth over his wounded arm. He pulled his arm roughly, as he glared at her.

"Find those two! Kill the man and get the lady back to me," they heard him say. Cain shut his eyes due to the intense pain in his arm. Kyoko frantically tried to slap him and get him to focus on her as she tried to tie the cloth. He remained stubborn, pushing her away. She swallowed every fear she had and pulled his collar.

Crashing her lips with his as she tangled her hand in his hair.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _You noticed that, didn't you? I dropped the second kiss, hehe. Well, it was preplanned, really. I hope you really don't mind them smooching(notice the dramatic way I used the word for kissing on them) till the next chapter!_**

 ** _So, what do you think of this chapter? I really am pushing myself for this thing, because it will be the last time I'm gonna write before...I buzz off! XD. And also because I love writing. But studies are more important to me._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	5. Revelations

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey there guys! I'm here with the last chapter. I did plan to make this story only of five chapters, so this chapter is gonna be longer than a few. I hope you guys will bear with me.**_

 _ **And I am so glad to have you guys because where I am going there is no internet(I'm so sorry, Erza. I wish we could.) And I am not allowed to bring a smartphone with me.**_

 _ **So I can't promise anything, I am going off for a long time with little to no avail of the internet. I know I said I will alter the stories and correct them but I don't have time anymore. It's like I am running and working at the same time.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough with my emotional talk, even if it didn't sound like one. And here is the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Revelations**

Cain could no longer hold himself, he held her in a tight grip as she tore the black coat from his body and pulled him closer to her. She pulled them down, with him lying on top of her.

"Um...sir? W―well I think we should leave them alone" Cain's eyes snapped open, but he didn't move. He heard the footsteps and a few people whistling and making gaging noise from the side. If he had his own will, he would have rolled them down and taken her to a cottage, where he could kiss her all day long. But, this was wrong. All wrong. They weren't supposed to do this. As it was, his patience was wearing thinner the more he noticed her.

"Y―yeah! C―come on! Let's move back!" Cain had never heard Sho stutter like that. Maybe he really did have a few cells of respect and modesty left in him to not shamelessly watch them kiss. After all, only a husband was allowed to kiss his wife so openly at this time.

Kyoko didn't want to pull away, she knew they were long gone. She poured all her desperation, thirst and longing in that kiss, and felt the same thing from him too. If anything had changed, it would be the world. Because, boy it was spinning round again.

They pulled away after what felt like an eternity. She looked behind them, biting her lip as she did(and making herself irresistible in front of a man who clearly wanted her) then looked back at Cain with a sighed relief. She looked down at his arm then seemed to recall that he had an injury. Quickly, Kyoko tore the hem of her dress and wrapped it gently around the bleeding arm. He winced as she did, and she was able to pluck the half bulging bullet out. Luckily, it hadn't gone inside completely as he was moving.

Cain didn't know what to say. Here she was, tending to him when she should be running back into the arms of her Sho. But she chose to be with him. She chose to go on the journey with a kidnapper, murderer and a new dangerous man. What was she trying to do? He could kill her, do anything with such an innocent woman. Especially when he already claimed her virgin lips the first time they met.

"Why didn't you leave?"

She gave him an incredulous look as they stood up and started to trek the path down. She didn't know the answer herself.

"I don't know. It just...it just didn't feel right. And besides, I have a confrontation to make of course," she said smoothly, her heart on fire as what she interpreted him to possibly be.

She stopped short right in front of him, noticing the difference between their height immediately. Well, that really cuts down whatever small tiny thought she had of escaping.

"Your hair is blonde, isn't it?" She pointed an accusatory finger on his chest yet again, then cursed herself for doing that.

Cain was stunned, watching her as she stared at him with a determination which swayed him. Everything about her seemed to adorably beautiful, he couldn't help but feel the small smile turning in the corner of his lips. Unfortunately, she was so serious, she missed that.

"Yes, it's blonde." He replied, watching as the color drained from her face.

She froze, making the connection as she pictured him with blonde hair and...

"Green eyes," she whispered, shocking him.

"How'd you know I have green eyes?"

She was surprised when she heard him. So it really means he was―

"Ren!" She said.

He could only gape at her as she confirmed her suspicions.

Then a smile broke out on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaping as she did and forgetting the consequences as she did so.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Cain―or now revealed as Ren couldn't say anything. What was going on?

"I―I"

She pulled away, pulling his face down to inspect him. He really had not changed, she was so arrogant. She really should bang her head. Kyoko didn't know if he truly did not know about her or if he was joking with her.

She took the blue stone out of her necklace and closed his palms over it.

"I never knew how valuable your small gift had been three years ago. But now I do, I only want to thank you so much, I really have no idea how!"

It seemed to come back to him now, as he finally pieced it together.

"You...are the Kyoko from that creek behind the mansion. The girl on Christmas Eve when I was going to meet the Mogami noble's daughter and refuse the holdings. You are that girl." He said. She nodded happily as he just gaped at her. He never knew this...beautiful kind and incredibly sweet woman in front of him was the same girl he had discovered that day.

"What do you mean by refuse the holdings and meet my parents?" Kyoko frowned, looking at him.

Ren sighed, grabbing her wrist gently as they trudged the path down into the dimmer light. He knew how well he can trust her, but first, she needed to clarify her reasons for abandoning her own party.

They found a log lying on the side, and two timber wood ready for them. Kyoko couldn't wait to hear him, but Ren wasn't revealing before she did.

"Why did you leave your party?"

She blinked, that wasn't what she expected from him. But, it wouldn't hurt to explain her secret.

"W―well, it actually...

"She looks so pretty!" A woman exclaimed behind them.

"Yes, but just look at how she can't talk to her own friends. They seem so much sweeter than her."

 _The sixteen-year-old girl glanced at her mother, as she heard the comments about her. Saena just gave her a warm smile and gestured her to come back to her. Misonoi was staring at his wife and daughter, smiling as Saena comforted the sweet gift of their life._

 _"Good evening, Mogami-san. Congratulations to your daughter." Misonoi's smile dimmed as Fuwa came with his son. Shotaro was gaping at his daughter, with a strange expression. Misonoi suddenly felt overprotective over his daughter, and there was the question of whether he should trust him or not. After all, the rumors..._

 _"Thank you, I'm sure Kyoko-chan will love what you got for her."_

 _Shotaro had already started speaking to the females around him, as they flocked him when he tried to reach Kyoko. He was intending to speak to her, see if she was as unique as they say. But, it looked like he wouldn't be able to reach there anytime soon._

 _Those women from earlier saw him trying to meet her and decided to ruin it for Kyoko._

 _"Well well, look at Kyoko-chan! Looks like Sho couldn't handle seeing her all alone. I bet he must pity her."_

 _"Obviously, or else why would he be so happy by the girls in front of him. I heard him saying once hoe boring she looked."_

 _Kyoko clenched her fists as they insulted her for a few more minutes before she ran out of the mansion, into the wilderness to let her emotions free. It had already been so hard at school, no matter how hard she had tried, no one wanted to be with her. She was the nerd noble of the class. And now, the man she loved thought the same._

 _That's when someone hugged her, the comforting warmth urged her to cry harder, as she let it all out. This strange kind of warmth pulled her like a magnet even after she stopped crying. She pulled away and gasped when she realized the stranger's shirt was stained._

 _"I'm so sorry, I didn't―"_

 _She stopped short to meet the beautiful emerald eyes as handed her the blue stone._

 _"Keep it, it takes the sadness away. And I don't mind it."_

"That's how I met you," she concluded.

Ren couldn't believe it. Meeting her every day, talking to her about his hectic life and her talking to him about her miserable life just made sense to him now. Although he had heard about her being very polite, and his father is best friends with her father, he had no intention of marrying Mogami-san's daughter. But now that he saw who it was, he really wished he had just accepted the proposal.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you were doing that time and who are you?"

He snapped out of his regret and blinked several times before he fixed his eyes on the fire.

"My entire name is, Ren Tsuruga. And I was the prince of the Ariona kingdom. You must have heard about it," he slowly watched as shocked registered on her face. He would've laughed had she stumbled in her seat. Her expression was so pricelessly dumbfounded!

"You are the Ren. Son of Kuu Tsuruga. I am traveling with the most handsome man in the entire north and still haven't gotten any shoe flying over my head!"

He laughed as he heard her say that, she was so interesting when she wasn't cautious and on guard.

On the other hand, Kyoko was staring at him in shock. He had actually laughed, and not just a dry one, but a merry happy laugh. Kyoko was going to faint from the amount of shine he seemed to drown her in.

"No no, you wouldn't. After all, you are traveling with Cain. Not Ren. And besides, I was on a mission."

He immediately turned serious, forcing her to look at him.

"Your father had actually asked mine if I would marry you so they could refuse Fuwa without a fuss. And of course, I did not want to enter a loveless marriage because I wanted to fall in love then get married. However, I was still curious about you, from all the things I heard about you from everywhere."

He noticed her getting duller as he said that.

"Then I heard about your father, dying due to an illness. I felt so guilty, I could not shake it off. Then Shotaro Fuwa visited the Kingdom."

His eyes darkened.

"He may have changed now, may have apologized for all the wrong his father did. But he never intended to actually be forgiven. Instead, he killed my best friend―and trusted adviser Rick and blame it all on me. That's how I had to flee and traveled a long distance towards a small village where I found this cottage where a man almost my size was dying. I tried to get the people to listen to me, but one look at the house, then at me, they would run away.

"I decided it was best I disguised myself in that man's attire, and surprisingly we both looked similar. That's when I started to live as Setsu's brother and the notorious criminal. There were a few things I heard about from the castle, like how people denied about me being a murderer. I heard that they suspected someone in the castle to frame the prince."

While he poured his heart out, Kyoko noticed the constant dejected look in his eyes. She slowly held his hand, squeezing it gently. He stopped speaking, looking into her eyes.

"But I..." She blushed when he looked at her intently, "I think you are good."

Hearing her say that, his eyes widened. No one had ever said that to him. Not even when he had been courted by the women so many times before. No one had ever said it, only complimented on his face.

"Even if I kidnapped you, sent a threatening message to your fiance and mother?"

Her heart beat faster, did it mean her mother was alive?

"Is―is my mother okay?" She asked hesitantly. He stared at her for a few moments, realizing that she was even more innocent than what he originally thought.

"Yes, she is."

She gave him a determined smile, "Yes, I still think you are good."

They both looked into each other's eyes, as Ren couldn't help but pull her into his embrace.

"Kyoko," the way he uttered her name, it somehow made her feel special, and nothing else mattered.

That night, she didn't mind being hugged like that.

She felt safer than she ever did.

They were treking the path down, as she told him all the stories she knew, from her dreams to the books she read.

"...and then, she came running back to her beast as he was dying," she continued.

Ren didn't hear half of the stories she spoke of, he was far too observed into her beauty and innocence. That innocence he thought he knew, was way more deeper in her skin. And the way she opened up to him, speaking so animatedly, just brought a gentle smile on his face.

Somewhere between their walk, she suddenly stopped talking looking at his face with shock. He let his smile widen as she blanched and pointed at his face again, gaping.

"You-you are smiling?!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled, the twinkle in his eyes sending that strange sensation in her stomach yet again.

"I wonder if you like me better with a smile. Do I look more handsome like this?" He smirked at her.

Her heart skipped a beat again, then she glared at him as she realized he was teasing her. He laughed, making her falter when he seemed to radiate. Ren looked younger than how he would usually look.

"Yes, you look more better with the happy face," she replied breathlessly. Her heart was on fire as he held her gaze, not smiling anymore but she could see that something had definitely changed.

He reached forward, cautiously as he caught her hand and then tightened his grip, making her face go red, thinking that maybe he was―

"Kyoko!" She looked behind them, but it was too late.

Ren loosened his grip and fell down on the floor. She jerked her head back, watching Ren as he crumbled on the floor. He groaned as the knife was stabbed on his arm, where he was shot a few hours ago.

"Cain!" She yelled, holding him as he pulled her down with him.

"Run...Kyoko...just...go!" He struggled to get up, but Sho twisted the knife on his arm.

"Kyoko, come with me," Sho said with his jaw clenched.

Kyoko shook her head, holding Ren because she couldn't leave him like this. Not when he was in danger. Not when Sho could kill him.

"No!" She said, a few people gripped her arms and pulled her behind, away from Ren and Sho. Ren glared at Sho with a deathly glare that Kyoko was sure to scare half of the men here.

"Don't touch her!" He warned Sho. Kyoko felt a warm feeling as he stood up and got ready to fight. Her heart was singing songs of dread.

Before she knew it, something hard hit her head.

Then everything became blank.

* * *

Kyoko felt something warm beneath her, comfy and soft.

 _Ren_

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up straight. This room...it was hers. The white walls staring back at her. It was the spacious room it was ought to be. Her dressing table, walk-in closet. And her favourite book shelf. She knew the place where she hid her breeches and shirts. And all the horse-riding clothes her mother disapproved off.

Kyoko's heart was hammering in her chest, as she tore the blanket from her above her and ran out of the door. All the maids gasped as she ran in her nightdress, barefooted. She ran to her mother's chambers and found her sleeping.

"Mother!" She said, breathlessly. The older beautiful woman's eyes snapped open, and then she was hugging Kyoko with delicacy. Kyoko loved the scent of her mother, she felt home. She snuggled closer to her, glad to see her.

"Kyoko, my sweetheart! Are you alright? Did you get injured? Did he―"

"No mother. He didn't touch me, didn't come near me. He kept me safe, saved me from all the bad people," she said with a large smile on her face.

Saena sighed in relief, smiling at her precious daughter, "I knew Shotaro Fuwa was the best choice. Thats why I wanted it to be a surprise for you," she said.

Kyoko frowned, her heart sinking as she realized who her mother thought Kyoko was referring to. She opened her mouth to protest, getting out of her embrace. She cannot marry Sho, not after knowing his true nature.

"Mother I―"

"My lady!" Sho burst open the door. Kyoko couldnt help the curse that slipped through her tongue. Saena gave a shocked look, making Kyoko squirm a little. Because, Kyoko never used a curse word.

"What is it, Fuwa?" Saena asked calmly, deciding she will deal with her daughter's strange behaviour later.

"The prisoner has escaped!" He exclaimed.

For a moment, Kyoko's heart hoped, lit up at the possibility of Ren escaping. She stood up, running past them, her heart thudding in her chest, her mind blank and her spirit praying hard that he was safe.

"Kyoko!" Saena shouted, running behind her. Sho knew that the once innocent girl was now a flower bloomed because of love. But not for him, but that filthy criminal, who had no fame, money or anything awe-inspiring. He felt anger bubbling in him, as his legs moved on their own accord. How could she fall for such a lowlife?! Here was her prince charming, with everything he could ever give her.

He yelled her name as he slowly caught up to her. He grabbed her hand and growled.

"He is a criminal!" He said.

"No, he isn't! You are!" She wailed as he pulled her roughly.

"Even if I was, I am not going to let him touch you! I will make you mine right here and now!" He said.

She looked at him, as she stopped struggling to see if he was serious or he was kidding. He looked wild, mad and didn't look like he was sane.

"Sho! Stop!" She pleaded as he started to kiss her neck. Her entire body was screaming for her to push him, but his grip didn't allow her to move.

Suddenly, he was pulled away from her, and she slowly opened her eyes, as she found her mother waiting near the opening. Her mother had saved her.

"Argh!" She looked to her right, then felt her heart drop, like a doze of cold water, a shiver went down her spine.

Ren was glaring at him, as he pulled Sho's body and threw him on the floor.

"No one touches her like that!" He bellowed, as he kicked his groin as hard as he could. Kyoko couldn't help the sob that escaped her mouth, whether it was out of the comforting thought or the worry for Ren.

"REN!" She said as Sho managed to kich his injured leg. She tried to run to him, but Saena caught her arm. Saena had a blank expression, but Kyoko knew she was confused at the scene before her.

"Mother, please, just let me save him. Please, Ren is innocent. Sho was trying to rape me, please. Let me go!" She begged her mother, her eyes running back to Ren's weakening form.

"No! You are staying with me!" Saena said firmly, pulling Kyoko with her. Kyoko sobbed heartbrokenly as Sho kicked him down.

"Mother!"

"I will leave him only on one condition."

Saena stopped moving forward, hearing Sho. She felt confused, something didn't feel right. But whom could she trust? She didnt want her daughter to fall in the wrong hands. Not when she saw Shotaro trying to do that what her.

"You have nothing left to say," she murmured, taking Kyoko with her.

"I promise I will spare him if Kyoko marries me and vows never to see him again. The conditions and agreement remains the same. I just want Kyoko," he replied.

Kyoko tried to squeeze her hand out of hers. "Mother, please. I can do this. This will save all the people. Even...even Ren," Kyoko tried to look into her mother's eyes, pry into them, convince her that she wanted this.

Saena was broke. If she broke the engagement, her daughter's reputation would degrade. But if she agreed to this, her daughter would be unhappy. But what could she do, if Kyoko was agreeing herself.

She took a deep breath, deciding that it was already too late to quill any rumours that have been circulating past the mansion, into the town. And also, to the Arionan kingdom, they were still the only people she trusted along with her late husband.

Saena couldn't say anything as Kyoko shrugged her hand and walked slowly towards Sho who watched her body sway dangerously as she looked at Ren with undeniable fear. Her mouth trembled as Ren shook his head weakly. He groaned as Sho threw his head and launched towards Kyoko.

Before he could touch her, he froze. Kyoko jerked her head behind Sho, releasing the most painful scream ever.

"REN, NO!" She forgot all about the dying man who was to marry her and cradled the man behind him.

He was holding the poisoned knife with the poison spreading rapidly over his skin and Sho. Kyoko cried as Ren coughed blood.

She could hear no longer, as he held her face and gazed at her longingly. He had a weak smile on his face as he traced his wobbly hand over her face.

"You...are beautiful...I..." He coughed violently as the male nurses hurriedly carried him, a few men holding him on their shoulders as he struggled to say her something.

She rushed with them, praying with all her might that he would be okay.

And committing his last picture in her mind before he went behind the closed doors.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! (This A/N was written on 17/7/18) I know I have been very unjust towards you, by not fulfilling my promise of updating it. And now I have only till Wednesday to post the last chapter. It took a great deal of thinking, Editting and rewriting and finally I posted this chapter. I originally had planned to post this chapter as the last. But as you can see, the birds don't stay down for too long. :-)**_

 ** _Thank you for staying with me so far, I really am happy. I will try to post the last chapter tomorrow, but I cannot guarantee when. My friends have planned too much for me to even swipe my fingers on the phone, XD._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	6. Untold confessions

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey there guys! This is gonna be the last chapter, and i am so sad about it._**

 ** _I don't what I should tell you, except thank you for every review, favourite and follow you have done. Because it has always brought a smile on my face. I hope it does for you too, as I have nothing else to give you other than invisible hugs*holds arms wide then grabs you in a bone crushing hug*_**

 ** _Well, I can not shirk of my duty to write this chapter for you, and here it goes._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Untold confessions.**

Kyoko watched the tombstone even after people had left the graveyard. Her tears were stained on her cheeks, now being dried by the howling wind. She was tired of crying, but it wasn't enough. Her tears weren't enough for him. They never were anyway.

A warm hand squeezed her shoulder as she stared at the grave, as the people left and two loving parents cried for the only heir they ever had.

"Kyoko."

Her eyes wandered away from the grave, meeting the eyes of the man she had gotten herself married to. She didnt say anything, but he knew what went in her mind. He slowly led her away from the fading crowd and kissed her dried lips with tender and gentleness.

She returned the kiss, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She gripped his biceps, as he winced. Hearing his wince(no matter how faint he did), she pulled away and looked at his wound.

"I'm fine, Kyoko. Let's go home."

Home, how sweet it sounded.

She nodded, unable to say anything. What did she have to say anyway? Except a word of thanks maybe. But she knew her husband didn't mind.

She glanced back at the tomb, reading the words inscribed over it.

 _In the loving memory of Fuwa Sho._

* * *

'You didn't actually hide the black tea powder, did you Kyoko?'

She turned around, looking at her husband, who was walking around the entire castle with his tie half hanging and his shirt unbuttoned. She would've have laughed, if he wouldn't have such an accusing tone.

"You didn't tell me not to, and it's bad for health," she turned around to cook his favourite food; pancakes.

Suddenly, she was attacked―and surprised as she may have been―he didn't give her a chance to turn around. He just picked her up the way he did on their wedding day(oh how Kyoko had blushed the entire time), and carried her to their room.

"I have to coo―"

He assaulted her lips, and what a sweet assault it had been.

And not to mention, how late he had been for the meeting(with Kyoko trying to explain her mother in law that she didn't actually intend to do that on purpose)

However, this family was always complete. Because, Koun―or Ren as we know him, found his way back home. And well, hus parents found their lost son. And Saena? She was more than happy to grant the blessings to the man who saved the falling estate.

No matter what, it never is a happy ending. At least, Kyoko and Ren can depend on each other.

Because, they don't need a happily ever after. They only need each other.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back for only two days. Holiday and my parents have come down here for holidays. I'm really sorry if you guys were expecting something even more grand, I had forgotten the entire storyline so I did what I could.**_

 _ **And the question of me continuing the other story, I will try(Gentleman can stalk too.). I don't have enough time to extend the story. I may just post another short scene of something bigger.**_

 _ **Thanks guys, for everything. I enjoyed writing this story, and enjoyed reading your reviews. Every single review brings a smile on my face. Thank you.**_

 _ **Goodbye! (See ya whenever I can!)**_


End file.
